1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of reaction injection molded elastomers.
2. Description of Other Publications in the Field
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,069 and 4,272,618 where I am a co-inventor concern the curing of RIM polyurethane elastomers. In the Glossary of these patents, a "polyol" is defined as a di- or greater functionality high molecular weight alcohol or an amine terminated molecule composed of ether groups. In the discussion of chain extenders in these patents, low molecular weight hydroxyl terminated molecules; e.g., ethylene glycol, are disclosed. However, the actual examples are of polyether polyurethanes using polyols (hydroxyl terminated) of high molecular weight. The chain extenders, ethylene glycol and monoethanolamine, were used as crosslinkers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,076 discloses foams made from amine terminated polyethers, wherein the amine termination ranges from 10 to 50 percent.
Turner's U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,363 claims a RIM polyurethane composition derived from using at least three different active hydrogen containing materials having specific relationships and reactivity and solubility parameters to one another. Examples 22 and 23 of Turner use JEFFAMINE.RTM. D-2000, diethylene glycol and the reaction product of one mole of aminoethylethanolamine with three moles of propylene oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,100 describes a polyurethane RIM process wherein the carboxyl function internal mold release agents mentioned hereinafter are used. See, for example, column 4, lines 34-43.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,729 describes RIM processes and materials made from high molecular weight amine terminated polyethers (used in this invention), amine terminated chain extenders, polyisocyanates and internal mold release agents such as those mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,100.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,834 describes "polyurethane" materials prepared fom amine terminated polyethers, hydroxyl terminated chain extenders and polyisocyanates.
Also, Vanderhider's U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,945 claims a process for preparing RIM polyurethanes wherein a relatively high molecular weight hydroxyl containing polyol, a chain extender and a polyisocyanate are used. The chain extender may be an aliphatic amine containing material having at least one primary amine group.